


so chemical (serotonin, dopamine)

by rex_regis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Fluff, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Teacher Ten, Tenwin, WayV - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, kind of a mess tbh, renjun and hendery and taeyong dont show up til second chapter, renjun and sicheng are cousins, teacher winwin, ten and winwin are dance teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_regis/pseuds/rex_regis
Summary: Ten cares about a few things in his life: his pet bird, Melon, his best friend, Taeyong, dance, his students, and maybe if his coffee is too bitter. When Melon flies into a (very) beautiful stranger's window, he decides to add him into the mix.Sicheng thought he was going to have a normal day. Rest, eat ice cream, maybe catch up with work, but he didn't expect a bird to fly through his window at record speed. At least its owner is cute.





	so chemical (serotonin, dopamine)

Maybe Ten expected too much from his bird. When he took her outside this lovely afternoon, he didn't expect her to flee. He knew their bond was strong but maybe choking on his overpriced ice coffee was enough to set her off. His bird, a little lovebird named Melon took off into a stranger's clean, white apartment. Ten scowled at the window. Was it necessary to buy iced coffee? He knew he consumed it like it was crack but did he need to buy it? And choke on it? Ten looked at the bird harness in his hand; wow, he needs to make better life choices. 

Overpriced iced coffee coursing through his veins, Ten punched in a floor number in the elevator; hoping it was the correct one. In his hand, Melon's travel cage hung heavily with guilt. He slid his arms through the straps, feeling it dig into his shoulder blades. The elevator pleasantly dinged and opened its door, starting phase II of Ten's journey to find Melon. The caffeine in his veins only added to Ten's jittery self. Ten was especially worried because of Melon's species. Lovebirds attached themselves to one bird (or person) for life, and do not get along well with others. The only other person Melon could even remotely tolerate was Taeyong, Ten's best friend. If someone tried to pick her up or anything, Melon would instantly bite their fingers off. At least Ten would hear her, lovebirds are loud. 

Lo and behold! Ten could hear the loud, unmistakable screeching of Melon! He turned around a corner, following the sound. His feet pick up speed and he soon found himself in front of a plain, white door. The placard next to it said 127. Ten could hear a loud shriek followed by a deep voice saying "ow". This must be it. Ten awkwardly rung the bell, hoping no one else would see how much of a mess he is. A set of dings rang through the apartment, then the clicking of the door being unlocked. Ten prepared hundreds of apologies on the behalf of Melon. The door opened and Ten's mouth grew dry. His mind buffered like a Youtube video, unable to form any coherent thoughts. Ten could feel the silence pushing against him; Ten felt embarrassed, knowing this will haunt him later when he goes to bed. Staring at this incredibly hot stranger, Ten mentally slapped himself. What was he doing again? 

The stranger wore a long-sleeved shirt with some logo, the sleeves pushed to this elbows and basketball shorts; still, he looked like the most ethereal man Ten had ever seen. Angry, red bites from Melon dotted his hands, a few on his arms. Ten was convinced he wasn't real. That this was some wack fever dream. That he'd wake up to his phone blaring SNSD's Lionheart and have to get ready for work. Ten was convinced the man standing in front of him wasn't human, there was no way someone could look so beautiful. Maybe an angel, or a fairy. Ten caught sight of a small pointed ear, yeah, definitely a fairy. 

Ten was brought back into the real world when the stranger started speaking. "...Can I help you?" He tentatively asked, raising a brow. Ten frantically tried to unbuffer his mind; he looked like an idiot. 

"Uh, yeah. Have you seen a bird? She's green and orange." Ten knew the stranger knew the bird, but to be frank, Ten couldn't think right. A few chirps rang through the apartment, responding to his voice. "I think that's her." 

"Oh. cool. " He placed a hand at the back of his neck. "Do you wanna come in...?" He shuffled to let Ten through. Ten hesitantly entered the apartment, scanning for Melon. 

His apartment was...nice. Ten couldn't find words to describe it. One far wall showcased large posters of foreign films Ten didn't know. Another wall stood with mirrors and framed pictures. Pictures of the guy holding trophies and medals. In the kitchen, a cutting board with a half-cut apple lay uncovered. Ten turned his head, a wall had glass showcases with several trophies and medals of all sorts. Ten squinted at them, unable to read the fine print. Maybe an athlete? 

"Is this what you're looking for?" His voice turned Ten to a small coffee table. Underneath, Melon stood, digging her beak into an apple slice. More making a mess than eating it. Carefully, Ten took his bird in his hands. She nipped at his thumb, annoyed to be interrupted from snack time; she let him scritch her head, leaning into his touch. Ten softly pressed a kiss to her head. Elated to have her back in his arms. 

"Hey,..." Ten started, stopping to let Melon climb to sit at his shoulder. "thanks for being with her, and like, not throwing her out or something." Ten pressed his lips, waiting to hear the other's voice; Melon snuggled closer to Ten. Ten waited in silence, the other's attention on Melon. The sun had turned into a soft afternoon glow, illuminating the room. The light spilled on him, highlighting his cheekbones, the curve of his jaw, spilling into his cupid's bow. The sun hit his eyes in a way his iris' glowed lighter. 

"Yeah, no problem." He smiled abashedly, turning his attention to Ten. Melon shifted on her perch.

"So,...what's your name?" Ten asked.

"I'm Sicheng." He blinked, looking a little confused. Once again rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, I kinda thought you knew me. We work at the same place." 

Ten's mind reared. Sicheng and he were work colleagues? At the performing arts school a few miles away? Ten taught at their dance branch, Unit 127. Maybe Sicheng was an art teacher? That would explain why Ten never saw him, the art branch was on the other side of the school. Ten looked to the showcases. Those were all dance trophies, all of them. All glittering gold, a few silver, but mainly gold. Suddenly Ten felt very small, the sheer amount of trophies and medals intimidated him. 

"At Unit 127? NCT Academy?" Ten questioned. Deep in his mind a weak memory of a new teacher starting on the same day as he had, resurfaced. Must have been Sicheng. Melon's nails dug into his skin.

"Yes?" Sicheng moved away from the beam of sun. "I've been teaching there for three years."

Ten furrowed his brows; how could Ten be so unobservant? Sicheng had known about Ten for so long, yet Ten knew Sicheng for 20 minutes. Something heavy settled in the pit of his stomach, scolding him for being so non-observant. All he ever observed in life was Melon, his best friend Taeyong, his career, and maybe if his coffee was too bitter. He briefly recalled his mother reprimanding him about his fatal flaw as he rested his head on the car window. That was years ago, in high school. 

Ten moved his bangs out of his eyes, "um, I really don't know what to say. I think I should go." 

"Oh. Okay." Sicheng hesitantly extended a hand to Ten, who was still on the floor. Ten took it. Sicheng's hand was warm, contrasting Ten's cold, sweaty one. He let go and paused to look at Sicheng's arm; it was littered with bite marks and scratches, obviously from Melon. 

"Neosporin for, uh," Ten tapped his arm, forgetting the word. Sicheng rendered him speechless. "for the bite marks. Lovebirds are kind of vicious, but they should disappear soon. You're too pretty for..." Ten stopped, he should've thought that statement out.

"Bites? Scratches?" Sicheng finished for Ten. Laughing inwardly at Ten's loaded statement. Ten's face burned hot, absorbing the weight of his words. 

"Oh, my god," Ten averted his eyes, not able to look at Sicheng," I'm leaving. I can't even." Sicheng laughed again, his eyes shining. The audacity of this man. His laugh sounded like the songs angels play. Angels, strumming on their lyre, probably take his laughter and turn it into a song. Playing it for all the world to hear. 

"I can't wait to tell Taeyong. He's gonna go feral." Sicheng said beaming. Taeyong? Ten's best friend? Sicheng's friends with Taeyong?

"Taeyong? You know him?" Ten asked. He knew everyone in their department knew Taeyong, he was the head of the dance branch.

"Yeah! He's one of my friends." Sicheng looked puzzled. "Did he not tell you? I'm sure I would've popped up in a story or two."

"Uh, maybe," Ten tried to fix this situation. "I think I just forgot, or something." He said, smiling. "Okay, I should really go."

Outside of Sicheng's apartment, Ten dumbly stood, smiling stupidly. He hadn't felt this way ever since sophomore year in college. Sicheng was, to bluntly, godly. He was like spring's first bloom, the pink of a blossom, the petals swirling down. Or sticky hands covered in peach nectar, the stark sweetness of oranges on summer evenings, ripe strawberries plucked in the morning. Maybe like ice cream on a hot day, the wind in your hair as you bike home, or the cold water when jumping into a pool. Sicheng was mesmerizing.

**Author's Note:**

> yo follow my twt @F4IRYKWANS or @G0DKINNIES


End file.
